The World Wide Web (WWW) is full of enormous amounts of content. Currently, artists and producers of web-based content must obtain payment for their content via charging advertisers or by charging subscriptions to their readers or users.
If artists or producers sell their web-based content in a non-web forum, they are required to work with numerous middlemen, all of whom take a portion of their profit. Ideally, artists and content producers should be able to post their content on the Web and make it easy to distribute the content while charging a reasonable amount of money to their users. Users should be able to access web-based content easily and should be able to pay small amounts of money to access web content.